The Next Generation
by KrystalAngel
Summary: This is our first fic so plz be nice. 1+2,3+4,5+S,6+13 fic. this is about the children of the gundam pilots continuing on a mission against a colony. romance is roming around but not all the time find out to see what happens to our pilots
1. The Gundams Resurrected?!?!

Krystal Water(author): Okay everyone, you have 5 minutes to get ready for the first chapter!  
  
Wufei: ONNA!!!! I refuse to be a part of this insanity!!  
  
Nataku(editor): Well, too bad  
  
Quatre: Calm down Wufei. I'm sure we can sort this out.  
  
Duo: Can we please leave now?  
  
Heero: Omae O korosu points gun at authors and editor  
  
Nataku(editor): Fine then, but you'll be sorry.  
  
Nataku throws out a gun, lock picks, half a clown mask, a couple of teacups, a teapot, a sword, roses, wine cups and a couple of hair brushes out the window Angel of light(author): Hey! I wanted those roses!  
  
jumps out the window followed by everyone else for their belongings Krystal Water: Ok can we start now???  
  
All: Fine. -_- *sigh*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: we do not own gundam wing unfortunately (. So please don't sue.  
  
Authors Note: Hi everyone!! ^^ This is our first fic I hope all the people that read it enjoy it as much as we love writing it!! We have many gramma problems so that's why we have a fantabulous professional editor Nataku!!! Hope u like it!!!  
  
The Next Generation  
  
Rated PG  
  
Pairings: 1+2/2+1, 3+4/4+3, 6+13/13+6  
  
------action  
  
**~**----------scene change  
  
|| || ------------private thoughts  
  
( )------------- Author's notes  
  
Chapter One- The Gundams Resurrected  
  
The sun was shining brightly, the clouds has never been whiter, there was a soft, calm breeze that blew gently onto the leaves and the birds are chirping happily in the trees.... "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!!!!!" bellowed a frustrated Wufei who has just run out of patience while pacing around the unfamiliar room. "Calm down dad, they'll be here soon,' Judy said. "Shut up Onnako!!!!!" Sally looks up from the book she is reading and scolds Wufei " Be nice to your daughter Wu-chan" Wufei opens his mouth to protest when the door flies open and Duo rushes in. "Well, some things never change. After all these years Maxwell and you still can't be on time" "You're as cheerful as ever Wu-man," teased Duo. "KISAMA!!! My name is Wufei..W U F E I !!!!!! Wufei looked like he was going to continue his ranting but shut his mouth when he saw Heero and girl around his daughter's age walk into the room. But what surprised him most was that the girl had long, dark, brown hair, cobalt/amethyst eyes and to sum it all up, she looked like a mixture of Heero and Duo. "Masaka!" whispered a surprised and shocked Wufei. "Wu-man Daijoubu?" asked Duo. "But, she, she..it's..it's impossible.but.how.when..Heero & Duo.. but.that's injustice!!!" Sally started to crack up at the expression on Wufei's face. It was practically priceless.  
  
|| What is wrong with dad??? why is it so shocking that those people have children males have been able to have kids with the aid of highly technological equipment for about 16 years||  
  
"Konichiwa minna. Watshi wa namae no Diana Maxwell Yuy desu," said the girl before bowing. "This is me and Heero's daughter," Duo seemed happy although Diana was now staring at the ground saying nothing. "Hello dear, it's nice to meet you, please fell free to ignore Wu-chan here, everyone else does," said Sally sweetly. "ONNA!!! I WILL NOT TOLERATE BEING IGNORED!!!!!" shouted Wufei. "AND FOR THE LAST TIME..." Again Wufei's words are cut off when the five doctors (J, G, H, S, O) walked into the room followed by Quatre, Trowa and their two sons. Seeing the two teenage boys Wufei looked like he was going to faint. "Not you too!!!" Before anyone could introduce themselves/ get reacquainted, Dr J started talking. "All of you are probably wondering what you are doing here. Well, before I go on I would like to introduce you to three people." At that moment another door opened and the three people stepped into the room. "Treize!?! Zechs!?!" growled Heero confused as to why they are here. "Actually, since the day my dear sister Relena died (AN: Yay!!! She died!!), I changed my name back to Miliardo Peacecraft" corrected the blond biseinen. Wufei seeing that the girl with them had long, strawberry, blond hair with a fringe rather like Miliardo's and light cobalt blue eyes, fainted. While Wufei was lying unconscious on the floor, everyone was busy getting reacquainted. "Hey, who are you guys?" Duo said, while pointing in turn at the strawberry blondwho was standing behind some guy and Miliardo, then the two boys next to Trowa and Quatre and then finally at the girl who was still poking her dad, Wufei, to see if he was still alive. "My name is Joanne Khushrenada Peacecraft. Yoroshiku," said the strawberry blond before bowing everyone. "These are mine and Trowa's two sons. Triton and Miki," said a happy Quatre while pointing his hand at the two boys looked exactly like them. All eyes then turned to the girl who was still poking Wufei. "She's mine and Wufei;'s daughter," said Sally scratching her head and waving her hand, tell the others to ignore them. The girl her head from her important job of poking with a confused face, pointing at the ginger haired man she asked in a rude manner "Who the hell are you?" Miliardo and Joanne started to laugh but Treize found nothing to laugh about. 'My name is Treize Khushrenada." "Oh! You're that Treize? Wow, I've heard about you, you're the leader of OZ," Duo interrupted before Treize could finish his sentence but Treize really didn't seem to mind. "So, Heero, who's your little one?" Trowa asked pointing at the girl who was looking at the floor trying not to be noticed by anyone. "This is our Diana, me and Heero's daughter. She's a bit shy around people she doesn't know," Duo said for he knew Heero would only say 'Hn' and stare at him waiting for him to say something. "Before we get too carried away, can we get down to business?" Everyone had forgotten that the doctors were also in the room and Dr J was very ticked off so everyone decided to do what he said. "We must go into the labs, follow me," said Dr J before turning around and walk towards the door he had some through and then he turned around "Oh and Sally, you should just drag Wufei in," and with that he went through the door with everyone following him, but Sally was struggling behind trying to drag Wufei in also at the same time trying not to wake him. The lab was dark and there were many strange liquids in many flasks. "Where are we going?" whined Judy. "Hn, baka," was the only reply she got. "Don't be mean to her Hee-chan, you're setting a bad example for Diana!!" scolded Duo before he felt someone pull his braid. "OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" "Quiet," exclaimed Dr G. "we called you all here because you have a new mission," said Dr J. Upon hearing these words Heero finally looked up and started to pay attention. Meanwhile, Sally was slapping the hell out of our dear sleeping Wu-man so he could actually hear what was going to be said and not to complain to her for not waking him up. Slowly, Wufei comes back to reality giving Sally his best impersonation of Heero's death glare. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ONNA!!!!! HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME!!!!" bellowed Wufei. The room was silent until.... A faint giggling could be heard, Wufei looked around the dark room, it seemed that everyone was trying to hide their smiles except for Quatre and Joanne who were giggling and Duo who was basically rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically. Wufei glared at all three of them but just as he was about to kill all three starting with Joanna, Treize sensed what he was about to do and steeped in. "Don't even think about it Dragon!" he warned. Both stood glaring at one another. "Ahem!!!" voiced Dr O "If we could continue" "My apologies," said Treize. "Follow me," instructed Dr H walking to a far wall as everyone followed closely not wishing to become lost in the overly large lab. Just infront of the wall, everyone could see large white cloths hiding some gigantic things. Dr S and Dr O pulled all the cloths away revealing....  
  
  
  
GUNDAMS?!?!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So what do u think? Hate it? Like it? Too weird? Tell us tell us tell us tell us!!! Cliff hanger...you must really hate us. If u want to find out what happens next read the next chapter!! Please review!! 


	2. 5 pilots confirmed

Krystal Water (author): hey everyone we're back!!! ^^  
  
All: yes unfortunately *sigh*  
  
Krystal Water (author): what's wrong with everyone???  
  
Nataku (editor) : well your story sucks  
  
Krystal Water (author): really?  
  
All: *nods*  
  
Krystal Water (author): *starts to cry* but I haven't even got to the plot yet and all the pairing scenes Quatre: hurry up, or she'll never stop crying just say that you like it  
  
Wufei: that is not happening it's injustice!!!  
  
Miliardo: remember what happened last time??  
  
Wufei: oh yeh. Hey could you stop crying and write your fic?  
  
Krystal Water (author): so you like it? *sniffle*  
  
All: *nods*  
  
Krystal Water (author): Yay!!!! *gives everyone a hug*  
  
Disclaimer: we do not own gundam wing unfortunately ( and the characters but we do own some of them. So please don't sue us.  
  
The Next Generation  
  
Rated PG  
  
Pairings: 1+2/2+1, 3+4/4+3, 6+13/13+6  
  
------action  
  
**~**----------scene change  
  
|| || ------------private thoughts  
  
( )------------- Author's notes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two - Five Pilots Confirmed  
  
GUNDAMS?!?!  
  
Along the wall were six gundams. (sorry I have no descriptions I'll try to fit one in future)  
  
"These are the new advanced gundams ," explained Dr J.  
  
"But why would we need them? OZ isn't our enemy anymore so there's no need to fight, or at least I think OZ isn't our anymore," said Quatre while looking at Treize.  
  
"OZ is no longer your enemy but reports have confirmed that Colony L31999 is planning to rebel against the Earth and Colonies," informed Dr J.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" shouted Duo angry that some stupid person is going to start another major conflict.  
  
"So I assume that the gundams have been rebuilt to defend the Earth and Colonies again," said Miliardo.  
  
"Correct!" answered Dr S.  
  
"Ninmu Ryoukai," Heero said in a mono tone voice, looking and sounding every like the Perfect Soilder.  
  
"No Heero, you will not be required to pilot one of these gundams," stated Dr J.  
  
"That is injustice, who else would..." started Wufei before noticing the reason for the presence of the younger generation.  
  
"Surly not," said Quartre as the others also realised.  
  
"The former gundam pilots cannot be used in this mission since they are now older their reaction speed would have deteriorated," Dr H said.  
  
"Pardon me asking but wouldn't it be better then sending a bunch of untrained children into battle?" inquired Treize, concerned.  
  
The doctors looked at each other before answering .  
  
"Well, you six months to train your children. We will meet again after that time."  
  
Before another question could be asked the doctors left.  
  
"Well that was quick" said a surprised Sally.  
  
**~**  
  
2 days later....  
  
"Dad go slower!" A very tired out Judy who was complaining to her father as he was trying to teach her an ancient move in martial arts.  
  
"ONNAKO!!! How the hell can I go slower? I learned it at a faster speed than this!!!" Wufei was very frustrated with his child who could hardly learn one move and it had already been two days.  
  
"Dad can we learn something else? We've been trying to learn the same thing for 2 days!!" Judy looked very tired.  
  
" NO ONNAKO!!!!! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT TRYING SO WE CAN'T GO ON TO THE NEXT TECHNIQUE!!!!!"  
  
Wufei could have burst by loosing his patience so many times. He was so frustrated with the girl, how could she be so slow?? She was probably going to be the worst person to hand down the martial arts to her children what if she hand it down wrong? She would be a disgrace.  
  
"Ok onnako. Try it again!" Wufei shouted at the stubborn girl.  
  
"Awwwwwww, but."  
  
"No buts, get going NOW!!!!!!"  
  
**~**  
  
1 month later..  
  
"Come on Diana, hit me," Duo and Heero were having a hard time on Diana. She would learn the technique quickly but didn't want to hurt anyone really and she didn't want to use her strength so it wasn't improving at all. When Diana punched Heero it was like tickling him.  
  
"But... I don't want to," Diana was staring at Duo with scared eyes.  
  
"Come on, if you want to improve your strength you have to try,"  
  
"But...what if I hurt you or someone?" she barely whispered and started to look afraid. The fact of hurting her parents was probably the worst thing she could think of.  
  
"Come on Diana, you aren't even trying. Even though I don't like the fact that you're going in the first place, but still think of us when you fight, if you don't fight and colony L31999 take over they'll probably kill us and the others as well so please Diana," Duo hugged Diana tightly so she wouldn't burst into tears but after awhile..  
  
"Ok I'll do it" Although it was barely a whisper it was loud and clear for Duo.  
  
"Yay! That's the spirit!" Duo was practically leaping for joy.  
  
"So all I have to do is punch you?" she looked up from the ground.  
  
"Yup!" Duo gave a smile  
  
"with all my strength?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Are you sure? What if I..."  
  
"Don't worry " before she finished Duo cut in.  
  
"Ok" Diana gave a sigh and with all her might she pulled back her hand and punched Duo in the stomach this time using all that she had.  
  
Heero's eyes widened with surprise. Duo had fallen over because of the punch and was in pain. Diana ran to him, she was so shocked and scared about Duo she almost burst into tears again. Heero had to assure her Duo was alright before she calmed down a little bit.  
  
"That was unexpected . But that was great!!" Duo was very shocked at how strong Diana was.  
  
"She must get it from you Heero" They both looked to where Diana was. She was hugging her knees in a far corner in deep shock repeating a sentence over and over again.  
  
"Oh No!! not this again!" Duo sighed as he got up and headed towards Diana.  
  
**~**  
  
3 months later...  
  
"Come on Joanne let's do that again" Treize of course was the best at swords. He had spent most of his time training Joanne in fencing and fighting with swords as well as obstacles that were used by soldiers.  
  
"Dad, I knew you were going to win that one but your not going to win this time!" Joanne quickly picked up her sword and charged towards her dad.  
  
**~** 10 hours later.. "Yay! Yipee! I won! I won!" Joanne was jumping around until she heard clapping in the distance, she turned around and saw Miliardo. "Dad!" Joanne ran into his arms "Did you see that Dad? I finally beat him!" Miliardo couldn't have been happier to see his daughter happy about her success. He gave out a laugh. " I see you're not as good as you were Treize, you're losing your talent," Miliardo continued to laugh.  
  
"Yes, well our daughter should be best. Oh my gosh! Look at the time you've got to get some rest okay?" (AN: I wonder why he has to rest so quickly after he lost ^^)  
  
"But." Joanne tried to protest but Miliardo was already taking her to her bedroom.  
  
**~** 3 months later... "Wow! That's great Triton! Where did you learn that?" Quatre was amazed at Triton's skills. He was very good. Trowa, Quatre and their two sons had been working very hard for the last three months. But soon the other pilots would have to return to the lab and help them train in the Gundamsbut for now they had to teach them everything that they knew. "We should take a break now, we haven't slept for nearly a week," Trowa slowly put away the weapons they had been using and headed upstairs followed by Quatre, Miki and Triton.  
  
"I'm not going to wake up until next month," Miki said while yawning.  
  
"Oh no your not. Your getting up in the morning tomorrow just like everyone else! You've got some serious training to do!" Trowa scowled them before following Quatre into their bedroom and collapsing onto the bed.  
  
**~** 6 months later.. They had all rejoined at the same lab. It had been six months and they had taught their children all they knew. Now it was up to them to control the gundams.  
  
"Shall we?" Dr O was pointing his hand into a room. After everyone was inside they looked around the unfamiliar room. There were many controls, machines and computers but what most of them were looking at were the gundams.  
  
"Now let's get down to some serious training," Dr S and others had now entered the room.  
  
"Ahhhh! We've been doing that for six months already do we had to do more?!?!" Judy whined.  
  
"Yes" they all said in a serious tone. As the doctors walked to the main control board they began typing madly to get ready for the new mission for the next generation.  
  
  
  
So you like it? hate it? So so ? Plz tell!!!! If someone doesn't tell us we are going to burst!!!!!! Sorry ^^ R&R plz!!!! 


	3. The training begins a.k.a Judy's stuff u...

Krystal Water: We are up to the third chapter now!!!!!  
  
All: -_-; sure sure  
  
Krystal Water: We are! look!  
  
Angel of light: I hope we finish this before I graduate  
  
Nataku: You might be dead before then just look at them  
  
*Heero death glare from all 5 pilots to authors and editor*  
  
Krystal Water: eeeeeeeeppp!!! runs until she is a mere dot  
  
Angel of light: KKKRRRYYYSSSTTTTALLLLWWWWAAAATTTEEERRR!!!!  
  
Krystal Water runs back and tickles the hell out of Angel of light  
  
Angel of light: hahaahahahaha stop hahahahahahah it! Hahahahahaha!  
  
Krystal Water: you know how much I hate it when you act like relena!!!!!  
  
Duo: KKKRRRYYYSSSTTTTALLLLWWWWAAAATTTEEERRR!!!!  
  
Krystal Water: Ooooohhhhhhh! I'm going to get you Maxwell!!!  
  
Krystal Water starts chasing Duo around until it turns vice versa  
  
Duo: I'm going to tickle the hell out of you!! Ah ha! Got you!!  
  
Krystal water: noooooooooohahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: hey that looks like fun  
  
Quatre joins Duo in his actions  
  
Krystal water: hahahahahah stop it! Hahahahahahahaha stop it!  
  
Heero: if you don't stop it Duo I won't ...(dramatic pause)... For 3 months  
  
Duo: NANI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Krystal water: ow , stomach ache, great pain  
  
Quatre: do you want some tea?  
  
Krystal water: that would be lovely Quatre thanks  
  
Angel of light: oh well I guess we better start to write the fic otherwise Duo will be very upset and it's not about the fic  
  
Wufei: Aaaahhhhhh! Need tissues!!!!  
  
Wufei running around with his head up from the nosebleed looking for tissues  
  
Disclaimer: we do not own gundam wing unfortunately ( and the characters but we do own some of them. So please don't sue us.  
  
The Next Generation  
  
Rated PG  
  
Pairings: 1+2/2+1, 3+4/4+3, 6+13/13+6  
  
------action  
  
**~**----------scene change  
  
|| || ------------private thoughts  
  
( )------------- Author's notes  
  
  
  
Chapter Three- The Training Begins a.k.a. Judy's stuff up  
  
"The new pilots will follow me and go through some instructions and information on their gundams. The others must stay," Dr H led the new gundam pilots into a small room that had a large over-projector many, many folders and files around the place.  
  
"Now will you all take a seat," Each of the pilots and face the front where Dr H was standing.  
  
"Okay. Next to you should be large goggles put them on," each pilot looked around and saw what looked like glasses from a virtual reality game but put them on as instructed.  
  
"I'm going to turn them on now and you will find yourself in the cockpit of a gundam." Dr H pressed a button and the goggles turned on.  
  
"Now this is exactly what it will look like in your cockpit but everything will be real and if pre cautions aren't taken it will lead to great danger to yourself and your fellow pilots. Now if you look to the right you will see a red button. DO NOT press that!!! That is the self-destruct button, all of the former pilots have had many experiences with that button but I advise you not to press it unless it is your only source of survival or keeping our identities safe," The lesson continued on and on (AN: I won't write anymore boring work) from learning how to walk and fly and shoot.  
  
After awhile the new pilots got the hang of piloting, although Judy seemed to be having a bit of trouble. "Alright, now that I think you know how to do the basics lets go to the gundams," said Dr H. The pilots then came out of the room that they were in and rejoined their parents into the room that they were in first. The new pilots expected to see their parents sitting down having a nice talk with each other but.... Quatre, Sally, Miliardo and Trowa were sitting while Wufei was challenging Treize to a sword fight and Heero was chasing Duo around the room threatening to kill him.  
  
Dr H led the new pilots to the gundams and held a clipboard in his hand. "Okay, you do not get to choose what gundam you are in for we have programmed each gundam to be able to adapt to your type of personality. The order is from left to right. Diana number one, Triton number two, Miki number three, Judy number four and Joanne number six,"  
  
Joanne, Judy, Triton, Miki and Diana got into each of their gundam cockpits and confirmed to the doctors that they were ready. On each of their screens Dr S showed up. "We are going to put you in a practise area. You must practise that skills you have taught to do in these gundams. These are quite different to the virtual ones we invented so it may be harder than you think," At that Dr S disappeared from the screen and the gundams were sent to a large clearing but it was deserted. When the gundams were released that gave the pilots a sign to start walking.  
  
Joanne was the first to start, it took her a while but she got the hang of it then Miki, Triton and Diana took off.  
  
"Hey!! You could at least wait for me you know!" Judy hadn't moved a budge and was fustrated that the gundam wasn't working. (AN: now you can tell she's related to Wufei!) "Why isn't this hunk of junk working?" Judy started to press all these buttons and leavers without knowing what they did which led to disaster.  
  
Judy was shooting at the others but didn't know how to control it. She didn't have a clue of what she was doing.  
  
"ONNAKO! WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!" Wufei started to scold Judy.  
  
"I don't know! Why don't you tell me!!" Judy was totally out of control, she was shooting everyone and everything to bits.  
  
"Dr G you should shut down her gundam now" Sally instructed while she was restraining Wufei not to come near the controls. After a few seconds the shooting stopped and Dr S recalled the gundams and one by one each pilot came out.  
  
"Judy, you won't be going in that gundam for awhile," Quatre said while putting his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I think we all agree on that one," said Treize nodding his head. Dr J appeared and walked up to them with a chart and pen.  
  
"I think we should adjust the gundams a bit especially number four since most of the major parts have been destroyed. This will take quite a while approximately 3 weeks or more so I advise we keep in contact so we can tell you when they are ready for training again," with that he left the room into another lab to do some more tests.  
  
"Well I guess it's time for us to leave. Until they fix the gundams we have no need to be here," said Treize while heading towards the door with everyone else following.  
  
"Wait! Wait!" Dr O shouted to them. "Before you leave I have something to tell you within approximately 1 week you have to move to the safehouse we have located for you. You must all stay there until further notice otherwise you'll be in serious danger. Here take this," Dr O handed Heero a small piece of paper. "On the paper is the safehouse's location. But you must all be there within one week," with that Dr O left as well.  
  
"Hey... what's a safehouse?" asked Judy very loudly.  
  
"It's a place we're to stay until the mission is done. It should be a house far away from the city," explained Quatre.  
  
  
  
  
  
Soooooooo??? Did you like it?? Hate it??? Was it boring??? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeee tell!!! We're so happy cos we have a review!!! Plz review!!! It means sooooo much to us!!! 


	4. Author's Note

Hello Readers!!!  
  
This is Krystal Water here one of your authors of the fanfic 'The Next Generation'. I'm so sorry 'we' as in Nataku -the editor and Angel of Light - my partnering author are very busy. See since there is many of us we have an exercise book where we write down all our ideas then type them up and update the fic. But Angel of Light our other author has gone overseas and has taken the book with her!!!! . On behalf of all of us I apologize. And thank you to those who reviewed because since it is our first fic we need a lot of help. Thank you. I will promise you all to update as soon as possible.  
  
Krystal Water 


End file.
